


意外相遇

by FujiChris



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: When Peter Parker meets Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiChris/pseuds/FujiChris
Summary: 当荷兰蛛意外来到加菲蛛所在的宇宙





	意外相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 文中用中英文区分两个Peter，英文名字是荷兰蛛，中文名字是加菲蛛

 

 

对蜘蛛侠来说，被敌人从高处扔下去并不是个难以解决的问题。他的蛛丝足够坚韧，粘性极强，只要位置条件允许绝对能保证他安全着地。但现在最大的问题是，最后一滴蛛网液耗尽了。

Mr. Stark肯定又会批评他鲁莽行事了。Peter张开腋网想尽量靠近大楼，好让他的手脚能粘住外墙。可是连风也不帮忙，他才刚靠近一点又被吹开了。

不过没关系，再不济他还有战衣自带的降落伞。

“Karen，释放降落伞！”他其实还是有点害怕这种高度，毕竟被秃鹫从高空扔下的经历还是会时不时成为噩梦里的小插曲。他原本还庆幸前段日子有重置降落伞，可是Karen根本没有回应他！

“Karen！”AI莫名其妙地离线了，他这才发现平日里会显示在视野里的数据界面已经通通消失。“不是吧，偏偏是这种时候！”Peter惊呼过后哇哇大叫，但同时已经开始思考接下来要如何做才能保证自己不会摔成一只死蜘蛛。

他张开双臂让腋网的面积尽可能撑到最大，期望借着风滑到随便一栋能让他粘住的大楼。然而他掉落的速度仍是很快，纽约的地面离他越来越近，就在他感觉到高度只剩下十层楼左右，一根蛛丝向他喷射而来。

 

一根蛛丝！

Peter赶紧抓住救命蛛丝，那看上去和他的差不多。当他重新在纽约半空荡过，才终于找回一点安心感。可是除了纽约人民的好邻居，还有谁会用这种蛛丝呢？难道这么快就已经有了山寨版蜘蛛侠？

他满脑子疑问，荡着那根蛛丝平安粘在一栋公寓外墙，救他的人应该就在天台。他迫不及待爬了上去，见到蹲在天台围栏上的蜘蛛侠。

 

※

 

复仇者的虚拟训练尚未结束，Tony就先被FRIDAY的紧急警告打断了。

“Boss，三分钟前蜘蛛侠在对战中失去联系，检测到Karen因不明原因离线，现在无法搜寻到蜘蛛侠的行踪或Karen的信号。”

Tony没有暂停训练，而是留下自动运行的战甲继续与复仇者们练习，自己先行离开。留下来的成员显然无法再专注到训练当中，Natasha紧跟出去。

“发生了什么事？”

“Peter可能遇到麻烦了。”

FRIDAY已经连接到所有复仇者的通讯器里进行了简单的解释。

“五分钟前Mr. Parker在战斗中从高空坠落，高度约900英尺（约274米），在坠落过程中未检测到降落伞释放，同时失去了Karen的信号。”

Tony的眉头紧皱起来。“城市摄像头都检查过了吗？”

“一律没有发现Mr. Parker的踪影。”

 

※

 

“所以——你是哪来的冒牌蜘蛛侠？”两个蜘蛛侠同时开口，这感觉挺奇怪的。

“我不是冒牌货！”再一次，他们同时叫嚷道。

Peter实在搞不懂现在什么情况。他本来还在和一个不知道从哪儿弄来个高科技飞行器的小罪犯打斗，对方竟敢单枪匹马抢劫银行，拿着一大袋现金就想从空中逃走。他用蛛丝粘住飞行器，罪犯无可避免从高空坠落，那家伙见飞行器失灵之后吓得哭着喊救命。Peter用完最后一点蛛网液将罪犯粘在了某栋还在施工的大楼里，很快有工人发现了那个可怜的罪犯。

但他自己却倒霉地遇上降落伞失灵，A.I又掉线的情况。

“如果你是蜘蛛侠，怎么可能会从高处就那样掉下来，要是我早就用蛛网搞定了。我还听到你刚才吓得哇哇大叫，我已经可以肯定你只是个爱模仿蜘蛛侠却不小心玩过头的小屁孩。”那个眼罩完全是黑色的蜘蛛侠说道。

“不是！只是我的蛛网液用完了！而且Karen还莫名其妙下线了！”Peter极力辩解，眼罩上白色的部分还努力地撑开，他的战衣现在大概就只剩下这个功能了。

“Karen是谁？”

“是Mr. Stark给战衣配置的A.I，她知道很多事情的，跟她聊天很有趣，虽然她总是存心堵我。”

“那她现在在哪儿？”

“我不知道，”Peter有些担心，“她以前没试过掉线的……你说她会没事的吧？”

“呃——或许？”

“不行，我得赶紧回基地找Mr. Stark，要是Karen出了什么事就糟了。”Peter说着就想往外跳，可另一个蜘蛛侠赶紧拦住他。

“喂，你忘了自己现在射不出蛛网吗！”黑眼罩蜘蛛侠将他拉回来站好。“还有你说的Mr. Stark又是谁？基地又是哪里？我总觉得你有什么地方不对劲。我知道一个家伙，你给我的感觉就和他一样。”

“怎么会有人不知道Mr. Stark？虽然他已经卖掉了复仇者大厦搬去了城北，可大家都知道吧？你没听说过复仇者联盟吗？他们以前的基地就在那里。”Peter指向原本应该是复仇者大厦的方向，但当他转过头看，那里根本没有什么复仇者大厦，取而代之的是另一座摩天大楼。

“奥——奥斯本？”

 

※

 

奇异博士甚少出现在复仇者基地，毕竟他有自己的地盘。要是整天在基地和Tony讨论魔法与科学的区别和利用问题，Wong肯定又要唠叨一整天。他们更多时会用网络进行视频通话，当然啦，他们又不是原始人。

“就在今天上午，纽约出现了魔法能量的波动。”显示屏里的Strange说道，他身上的斗篷挥动了一下衣领的尖尖向复仇者们打招呼。

“所以呢？别告诉我有什么人用魔法把那孩子给变没了，他阿姨绝对会把我杀掉。”

“具体的情况我们还没有查清楚，估计是某个宇宙产生出剧烈的魔法能量影响到多元宇宙。”接下来Strange一句话令所有人都懵了，“所以蜘蛛侠确实在这个宇宙消失了，你搜索不到Karen也是正常的。”

 

※

 

他们决定先回家，找点吃的填肚子，然后帮Peter补充蛛网液。

纽约人民大概没想到有一天会见到一只蜘蛛侠背着另一只蜘蛛侠从高楼大厦之间荡过，很快社交网络上便出现了蜘蛛兄弟之类的话题。

“对了，你也叫Peter Parker吗？你几岁了？高中？大学？还是社会人？”Peter几乎整个人扒在另一人的背上。虽然他知道蜘蛛侠是秘密身份，但是现在背着他的既然是另一个平行宇宙的蜘蛛侠，那么他问一下“自己”的事应该没有问题吧。

“你的声音听起来像个女孩子，你高中毕业了吗？”彼得似乎被他逗笑了。“我快大学毕业了，最近在报社做兼职摄影师。”

“我确实还没高中毕业，不过我很快就会长大的，我已经十六岁了！然后我会进Stark工业工作，还会成为一名合格的复仇者。”Peter哼了一声，每个人都觉得他还是个孩子，连另一个宇宙的自己也是这样。

“那么在你成为合格的复仇者之前，应该考虑好怎样才能避免在高处掉下来时蛛网液用完的情况。”

“嘿，这次只是小小的失误，如果Karen没有离线的话，降落伞早就打开了！”

“你的战衣竟然还有降落伞？”

“对啊，Mr. Stark在战衣里配置了很多功能，连蛛网的喷射模式都帮我添加了很多种，我都还没有全部试过呢。顺便说一句，我最喜欢蛛网手榴弹，超酷超好用。你的蛛网发射器也是自己做的吗？喷射模式有多少种？”

“喷射模式？酷！你提醒了我可以改进蛛丝发射器的喷射方式，再多说点这个给我听听。”

“当然可以，Mr. Stark设计了576种喷射模式，电击蛛网、分离蛛网、连击蛛网、反弹蛛网，我记不住那么多，要是Karen在的话她能全都说出来。对了，Mr. Stark还装了加热器，还有还有，小蜘蛛追踪器我也超级喜欢。”

“老天，你能有那么一秒钟不说你的Mr. Stark吗？我耳朵都快要出梗了。听起来这个Stark很有钱。”

“Mr. Stark超级有钱，这件战衣他就花了几百万。”

年长一点的蜘蛛侠差点射歪了蛛丝。

 

两个蜘蛛侠在Parker家的屋后降落，一前一后爬墙进入卧室。他们在卧室里倒腾了一会儿，彼得在衣柜里翻找Peter应该合身的衣服。

Peter按下战衣胸前的小蜘蛛，紧身衣立刻变得宽松从身下滑落下来，他今天里面穿的是蓝白波点四角裤。彼得一回过身来就见到蜘蛛少年只穿了一条内裤坐在自己床上，那孩子在盯着他书桌上本叔的照片。

“他比我想象中的要老一点，他们的样子完全不一样。”

“我和你的样子也不一样好吗。”彼得耸了耸肩。“我只希望他能活得再老一点。”

“抱歉，提起这事。”

彼得把衣服扔给Peter，笑着说没关系，“他们在做一名尽责的好父亲这一点上肯定是一样的。”

 

Peter换上对他来说过于宽松的便服后有点纳闷自己的身高，明明都是蜘蛛侠啊。

梅姨不在家，彼得看一下冰箱。“只有昨晚吃剩下的肉饼，还有果汁，凑合着吃吧。”

“肉饼？那应该总比核桃红枣面包要好。”Peter在对方诡异的笑容下吃下加热好的肉饼。“呃——还不算坏。”他觉得这道菜和属于他本来宇宙的梅姨做的核桃面包应该是同一个级别。

“你帮我吃完吧，那我今晚就不用吃了。”

Peter哀嚎着表示抗议，但他真的太饿了。本来他打算在解决掉那个罪犯之后再去买个三明治，可是却无端端穿越到另一个维度，而且这里的皇后区没有德尔玛三明治店，那可是全皇后区最好的三明治！

他现在真想让对方尝尝梅姨做的核桃红枣面包。

 

遇见平行宇宙的自己这种事无论怎么想都很诡异，尽管他们的相貌并不相同，但他们到底该如何称呼对方？

“彼得（Peter）？”

“嗯哼？”

“我们真的要这样称呼对方吗？或者我可以叫你Benjamin（*Peter Parker的中间名）。”

“Peter本来就是个很普遍的名字，或者我可以叫你蜘蛛男孩（Spider-Boy）？小蜘蛛（Spiderling）？毕竟你还是个小屁孩儿。”

“才不要，我也是蜘蛛侠！”

“好的，宝宝蜘蛛侠（Baby Spider-Man），你的蛛网液填充好了。”

Peter接过向他抛来的蛛网液容器，那小小的份量足够他用一段时间，而对方仍在帮他将其他备份的小管都装满。

“你不可能是个男人（man）的同时又是个宝宝（baby）。”

“这也算是一种浪漫的叫法，难道就没有其他人喊过你宝贝（baby）吗，女朋友之类的？你觉得蜘蛛宝宝（Spider-Baby）怎么样？”

“都说了我是蜘蛛侠！”而且他没有女朋友，也只有妈妈曾经亲昵地叫过他宝贝。

 

※

 

一阵短暂的沉默过后，Natasha问道：“我们要怎么把他弄回来？”

“首先要追踪到附着在蜘蛛侠身上的魔法能量的痕迹，搞清楚它将蜘蛛侠传送去了哪个维度。”屏幕那头的Strange看了一眼Tony，说：“我需要和你们借一个人。”

 

※

 

他们的“称呼讨论大会”最终也没有个结果。其实如果只是他们两人之间的话，那就叫对方Peter也没什么大问题，只是感觉有点怪。

“Pete，你身后！”彼得发射蛛网粘住Peter的手将他拉开，避开了从后面突袭而来的秃鹫，但秃鹫脚上的铁钩爪子还是让Peter的肩膀划出了一道血痕。

“嘿，你树敌也太多了吧，你怎么能一次对付几个敌人！”Peter对准秃鹫的头部射出蛛网，但秃鹫迅速闪避，蛛网只粘住了他的翅膀尖端。“没想到来到别的宇宙，还要再对付一次这只大鸟。”

“我有时会叫朋友帮忙，”彼得一脚踢开电光人，“但是，今天显然谁都没空！”

“那你得庆幸有我在！”Peter举起一辆司机已经落荒而逃的货车车。“好了，现在所有人闪开！”

大货车车朝电光人砸去，彼得赶紧发射蛛网扯开自己躲开，顺便拉开了还在路边拍照录像的路人。

电光人在慌乱中发射电流冲击波，将卡车的货柜炸出了一个大洞，没料到里面装着的几千罐可乐在一瞬间炸裂。电流伴随着喷射的可乐冲向空中的秃鹫，他的飞行器很快出现故障。两个蜘蛛侠趁机发射大量蛛网，将两个惯犯裹得严严实实。

他们等警察到达后就迅速撤离了现场，经过热狗车时买了两个热狗，找了个天台稍作休息。

“我有个问题，你应该没有和秃鹫的女儿约会过之类的吧？”Peter问道，嘴里还在咀嚼涂了很多黄芥末酱的热狗。

彼得差点噎着，用拳头捶了捶胸口后咳了两声。“我怎么可能会和超级反派的女儿约会，别告诉我你……”

Peter耸了耸肩，“还是在和他女儿一起去返校季舞会的那天晚上才知道的。你试想一下，当你原本又兴奋又期待地去接自己女朋友，开门的竟然是之前把你扔进湖里的超级坏蛋。那种感觉，我的胃一瞬间就紧张得绞成一团！”

彼得笑得肩膀一抖一抖。“这真是个短暂又悲伤的爱情故事。”

“我还胆战心惊地坐他的车去舞会，之后还被威胁了一番。如果不是因为我曾经救过Liz，可能他那天晚上就会想办法把我干掉。”Peter几口就把热狗解决掉，最后舔掉嘴角沾上的番茄酱。

彼得也吃掉了最后一口热狗。“英雄救美，嗯哼？所以她是因为那件事喜欢上你的？”

“不，不是的，我从没告诉过她，蜘蛛侠才不是用来泡妞的东西。即使在成功救回她之后我都没有按照Karen说的去吻她，有时我觉得Karen真的太猛了。”一说起华盛顿纪念碑事件，Peter就有点收不住，“那是我第一次被Mr. Stark主动称赞的英雄行动，虽然后来Mr. Stark打电话来夸我的时候我还挂电话了……那次真的很惊险，要知道当时就差一秒钟我可能就接不住Liz，那也是我第一次担心自己的蛛丝不够强韧，幸好她没事。不过，最后我很傻地掉下去了，蛛网没粘牢。”

彼得耐心地等另一个自己说完，然后随口说了个公式，“你回去试试，能将蛛网的韧度提高一倍。还有，把你的蛛网发射速度也提高，肯定会有用的。”

“谢谢，我记住了。”Peter点点头，又问：“机会难得，作为蜘蛛侠前辈，你还有什么要跟我说的吗？”

彼得笑着摇摇头，将面罩拉下，准备再次开始巡逻。他以蜘蛛侠标准的蹲姿蹲在窄小的石砌围栏上，似乎是犹豫了几秒，等Peter也已经准备好出发，他才说：“其实没什么好说的，我相信你以后也会慢慢经历到一些糟透了的事，有时你甚至会想要就此放弃。如果你真的到了那个时候，想想那些你拯救过的人，想想你搞砸过的事，还有，想想你曾经好好地接住了Liz。这些都是你的责任，也是你的动力。”

 

※

 

Strange不是很喜欢太多人聚集到圣殿，但现时情况下他感觉不能拒绝大家的到来。他领着Wanda来到一个圆阵里，吩咐其他人都必须乖乖站好在圈外。

“我现时的能力要追踪寻回穿越了维度的人还有点困难，所以要借助你的力量。”Strange解释道：“我曾经深入研究过你的能力，发现和魔法相当。你的能力甚至能够对平行宇宙产生影响，按道理足以帮助我在多元宇宙里找回蜘蛛侠。”

Wanda并不太理解奇异博士所说，只知道自己的能力有用。“我要怎么做？”

“尽你所能感知蜘蛛侠的去向，要非常确定是这个世界的蜘蛛侠，而不是其他宇宙的。等下我们同时发动能力，你自然就会知道该怎么做。”

 

※

 

Peter是在一阵眩晕后发现自己回到了原来的宇宙。

从下至上迎面而来的风强得即使他穿着战衣也能感受得到，显然他已经回到原来的世界，因为他正在快速下落！

当他正打算射出蛛网，Karen已经重新上线并且马上释放了降落伞。

“Peter，检测到五分钟前系统因不明原因离线，我已将报告发送给Mr. Stark。”

原来时间在这边只过了五分钟，可他在平行宇宙已经和另一个自己度过了几乎整整一天。幸好他回来的时间点还不错，他们原本还在皇后区的高楼大厦间荡蛛丝，并没有遇到什么危险事件。

“Karen，你肯定不知道我刚才穿越到了另一个平行宇宙，还见到了另一个蜘蛛侠！”

“根据Mr. Stark的回复，你刚才应该是受时空魔法的波动影响，被卷到了其他平行宇宙。奇异博士认为你必须立刻返回复仇者基地接受检查，你的身上有可能有时空魔法的残留。”Karen原先几乎毫无波动的声音貌似也带上了一点担忧。

“好吧，我现在就回去。”Peter降落到一个天台上，等待降落伞回收好之后便迅速赶往基地。

“不过我很好奇他们是怎么把我弄回来的？还是其实只是我碰巧又被卷了回来？”Peter真的有点想念和Karen聊天的时刻，他早已习惯每天巡逻时这位聪明的女A.I.毒舌他。

Karen还没回答他，Tony就先打电话过来了。“老天保佑，孩子，我真担心May会因此炸平我们的基地，幸好我还没告诉她。”显示屏上的Tony松了口气的同时翻了个白眼。

“抱歉让你担心了，Mr. Stark，我现在马上回去！”

 

 

 

 

后记：

Peter从平行宇宙回来之后，突然说要去应聘兼职摄影师。

Peter摆弄着那台其貌不扬的相机，见到什么都要拍一通。特别是见到复仇者时就会立刻问能不能给他拍一些联盟内的日常照片。Tony和Steve是被问次数最多的，美国队长每次都会给他一个超赞的笑容，但钢铁侠通常都是眉毛一提，看着Peter手中的相机摇了摇头。

“如果你一定要拍我的话，我希望你能买台好点的相机。”

“可是我没有钱，Mr. Stark。但我保证，这台相机拍出来的相机不会比专业的单反相机差。”那是他花了些时间修理好的，大概是在家里放置了几年的老古董相机。

 

 

 


End file.
